Last Will
by chaostheory1989
Summary: Danny dies in a ghost fight and it is discovered that he faced his own mortality by making a last will, after a tearful farewell Sam finds his only secret out. 3rd ENDING NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom**

**Last will**

An explosion rips through Casper High, and the city's local hero, Danny Phantom is thrown in to the air, the ghost he was fighting has vanished. As his body slams in to the floor leaving spider web tracks spreading from his body. A pair of blue rings slides over his body and the beaten and motionless Danny Fenton lays in phantom's place. Blood slowly seeps from underneath him; a small Raven haired girl rushes over through the accumulated crowd and screams

'Danny, some one, hurry up and call an ambulance!'

Sam checks his motionless body for a pulse desperately and cries out when one can not be found. Hurriedly she begins CPR as sirens can be heard in the distance.

Emotionlessly Sam and Tucker walk through the streets of Amity Park, three months after the tragic death of their closest friend and local hero Danny. Each still bears a black armband with a white Danny Phantom logo as a sign of continued mourning. Many of the more vocal displays such as Paulina, who openly declared a supposed relationship between her and Phantom and wore black for almost a week, simply petered out, but the quieter and far more emotional displays, much like their own still stand. Within hours of Danny's death being announced, a public day of mourning was announced, alongside the Daniel James Fenton award for bravery and selflessness, qualities which Danny displayed to the excess. Nothing had been heard of the Fenton's, in their grief they cut off all public ties, even Jazz returned home from Harvard, completely dropping out and joining her parents in the study of ghosts. Word had spread though, that the three Fenton's had been seen leaving their house in the Fenton RV, to which Tucker and Sam were heading to its current location, the Solicitor of the Fenton's for the reading of Danny's will after it had been found, hidden beneath his mattress by his father, who was searching in a vain attempt to find some normalcy in his eighteen year old son, with hidden pornographic magazines as a welcome relief, if any had ever been found.

Sam walks in to the office of the Fenton's family solicitor and sees the balding man sat behind a red wood desk

'Ah Greeting Mr. Folley and Mrs. Manson. Now the last of every one has arrived we can begin. Daniel had left a video Will to personally pass on his last words to you. Allow me to just start it up and I shall leave the room.'

Danny's face appears on the screen, a solemn smile on his face, he begins to talk saying

'If you are watching this, I am dead, I am so sorry it happened however it happened, but I knew from what I had been doing for the past four years, that I had to deal with my own mortality, I decided to make a Last Will and I recorded it, in place of some balding man telling you it from a piece of paper. So here goes, I Daniel James Fenton of sound body and mind here by leave to my parents, Madeline Hazel Fenton, all the research files on my computer, these files detail every ghost I have encountered, their strengths, their weaknesses, it also contains detailed notes on the Ghost Zone, including the names and locations of every allied ghost. I decided to give this all to you because, of the family, you have the most promise in ghost hunting, and I know that my information will be useful in your investigations. To my Father, Jack Fenton, I leave a wide collection of ghost weaponry, all of it is battle tested and works perfectly, if you can't work it dad, get Sam, Jazz or Tucker to teach you. To my sister Jasmine Madeline Fenton, I leave a set of files detailing Ghost Psychology and what makes a ghost stick around and haunt. I know you all too well Jazz and I know you would find it all interesting. To Tucker, one of my closest friends, I leave you my computer, I know it isn't the most high tech computer you know, but I do have several download only games on there you don't have, I hope it brings you hours of fun. Last, but most certainly not least, Sam, On my computer is a file for you, it is pass word protected, however you are the password, the contents of that file are for you and you alone. Make sure you get them before Tucker steals my computer.'

Tears slowly pour from everyone's eyes, including Danny on the camera as he takes a break, his voice beginning to fail; he looks away from the camera and looks back

'Mum, Dad, I am sure by the time you watch this that my secret, which I have kept since I was fourteen, is out. I am Danny Phantom; I am a half human, half ghost Hybrid from the accident with the portal. I am sorry I didn't tell you, but when I have a Dad who when he takes a nap on the sofa, mumbles "ghost…catch ghost….experiments, and molecule by molecule, telling you I am half what you hunt is a scary prospect, I don't want you to take the ghost portal apart, just because I am dead, doesn't mean anyone should give up. It means you should keep on going. I am so sorry I have died, but they do say, every hero has his fall…I guess I had mine. I love all of you guys and I will miss you, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, don't bother trying to find me in the ghost zone, I won't be there, ghosts should stop attacking because most only came because of me, so maybe my death was useful, I won't be coming to haunt any one so don't keep holding hope. Once again I am sorry and I love you all.'

Sam walks in to Danny's old room, kept the way he left it, with his clothes all over the floor and his bed unmade. She sits in front of the pc and looks through it for the file he made for her. One folder strikes her as the one, called "Sam's folder" she opens it up and types in to the password box

"Sam Manson"

And hits enter; within the file are just two items, a word document and a video. Sam opens the word document and slowly begins to read what he had written

'My Gothic Angel

She watches over me

And fights by my side

Never did I

See but a tear leak

From those stunning eyes

Pools of hope, love and determination

A stunning shade of lilac

Never can I recall

In my short life

A woman who holds

A candle to the beauty of

My Gothic Angel.'

Tears pour freely from her eyes as she reads the poem Danny had written for her, she whispers Danny's name in his room, as if he were sleeping in the bed behind her. After a few minutes she opens up the video file and sees Danny smiling back at her

'Hey Sam, I am sorry you are watching this video now, it means I am either dead or dying. A few days ago, we saw that young girl killed in the ghost attack, hard to believe that she was the first in four years, It made face my own mortality so I recorded this and my will. The chances are, that I died fighting, then I have no regrets there. I do however have one regret. It involves you, while I was alive; I never did what I really wanted to do. We got together when we were fifteen, when I recorded this, I had, in those three years said those three words, and now, it is my last chance. Samantha Manson, I love you, I love you and I always will. Just before I made this file I had gotten back from a shop, inside the computer case, there is a small bag; inside that bag is a box. I want you to get that box and keep what is inside it. I wish I could give it to you, but it wasn't meant to be.'

The video ends with a flash of the recording date, three weeks before he died. Slowly Sam removes the panels of the computer and reaches in side, she pulls out the small bag and sees a small black velvet box, slowly she opens it and held between pale lilac cushions is a small white gold ring holding a single amethyst, an engagement ring. Slowly, she slides the ring on to the appropriate finger and whispers,

'I love you too Danny, there won't be another, you were the one.'

She slides down the wall clutching at the box her ring came in and bursts in to tears. Jazz eases open the door and walks over to Sam, wrapping her arms around the trembling girl, she softly whispers

'It'll be ok Sam, just you wait and see, things will get better.'

Sam stands up and screams

'What fairy tale world do you live in Jazz, He is dead, how the fuck will everything be ok, He died before he could…before he could tell me he loved me, before he…he was going to propose to me Jazz, he was going to ask me to marry him and I would have jumped at the chance.'

Jazz looks at the girl in fear as she runs from the room, the heavy stamp of her boots ringing through the silent house. Sam yells

'If I can't marry him, I'll just take on his role.'

Tucker chases the distraught Goth, who spins around and lands a boot in to the techno geeks groin and seals the Lab. Within a minute, a scream of pain rings through the house, followed by the shout of a singular Goth Ghost girl

'Danny, I will get revenge!'

* * *

If People like this I will add More Chapters. These three pages took a lot longer then it normally takes becuase I actually cried a few times and I couldn't see what I was typing. I hope you enjoy it. by the way I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

I got better reviews then I expected (which with me by the way isn't very difficult I never expect for anything I make to be liked) and I will do some alternative endings it may take a while however as my college has piled on work (one tutor is hoping for 2 assignments started the day after each other and handed in together on top of 2 other assignments) so sadly my work takes a rare precident over my writing (for which i am known to do DURING lesson) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten years of pain**

22nd of June 2018, ten years to the day of the reading of the Will of Daniel James Fenton, and the start of a decade of terror for ghosts, the very mention of her name made ALL ghosts shudder, and their metaphoric blood would run cold.

First to fall to her rampage was within a matter of minutes, Vlad Plasmious never stood a chance as she struck with out mercy. By the time help arrived, his body lay in front of his house, broken and empty, the lingering screams of his ghosts destruction still lingering as a violet strip flew from the scene.

True to his vow made in his Will, Danny was never found despite the many that searched both alive and dead. All wanted to find a way to end the rampage as Skulker was the second to fall, a few days had passed and Skulker flew around the ghost zone searching for any sign of Phantom. Every ghost in the ghost zone heard his pained scream as he was quickly destroyed.

Many ghosts fell, irrelative of their standing with Phantom, eventually the few ghost that remained fled to the Fentons and pleaded for safety, which was given to them begrudgingly, only after Jazz pointed out it that Danny would have done so himself.

One ghost had remained untouched for those ten long years, Clockwork had refused to search out the missing Phantom citing a non involvement pledge he had been forced to take by said Phantom. He knew where to find the missing ghost boy, but was bound to secrecy.

That is, until Sam attacked, it brought around the fall of one of the Observants, but Clockwork and a remaining Observant fled to the Fenton's and informed them of Danny's place of rest.

Danny Phantom lay floating around in the replica of his room when Ember and Tucker floated in through the door.

'Tucker, Ember? What are you two doing together?'

Tucker floats over and says

'We need your help man. It's Sam. She found all the stuff you left her on and in your computer, she just snapped and ran to the ghost portal, she zapped her self and attacked.'

Danny floats over and says

'We have to go.'

Tucker falls from the Ghost portal as Ember and Danny fly through it and in to the protected Lab, Danny looks at Clockwork and scowls

'Why did you tell them Clockwork?'

'Danny, I refused for ten years in this time line. It was only after she managed to attack me and destroy an Observant that I was forced to.'

Danny sighs and nods slightly

'Where is she then?'

Sam floats in her abandoned house in a trance like state, her eyes move rapidly under her eye lids which snap open revealing the dark black depths, a black ring slides over her body and a demented and very toothy grin slides on to her face, showing the mouth full of extended canines, her tatty human clothes vanish to an all black form fitting outfit and her hair, which reaches to the floor spreads out in an unknown breeze.

'More ghosts.'

With that she takes off through her wall.

Danny floats sadly over the park and looks in the direction of the former Manson house, a black speck flies rapidly towards him and he holds up his hands in a placating manner, which does nothing to stop the growling Sam as she begins to attack Danny, who fends off her attacks while saying

'Sam, it's me Danny. Do you recognise me?'

The growling turns in to a sentence

'I'm going to destroy you ghost, you killed my Danny.'

Danny sighs and slams a hard elbow in to the back of her head, which stuns the deranged young woman and he drops in to the ground to make better his escape.

Tucker and the Fenton's watch the screens closely as Sam roars in anger, Danny floats in and says

'It's irreversible, the Sam you know died when she stepped in to that portal. She couldn't recognise even me, the one she started the rampage for.'

Tucker steps closer and says

'What can we do to stop her?'

Danny just closes his eyes and says

'The only way to stop her rampage is…to destroy her.'

A fist connects with Danny's jaw

'Don't say that, she's like my sister man! There has to be another way!'

Danny spins on the young man, his eyes flashing a dark green

'Do you think I want to do this Tucker, she may be like a sister to you, but I was going to propose to her before I died! I am in love with her and now I have to go out there and destroy her! How the fuck do you think I feel?'

Tucker slides to the floor and sobs

'Why did she have to end up like this?'

Danny sighs and says

'When half of you dies, it does crazy stuff to your mind, if you are full of negative emotion, it makes your sanity snap like a dry twig, it wasn't as bad in Vlad, he was some what normal, but in Sam, she just lost…everything, her sanity, her humanity, her very being…everything.'

Danny looks around the room and says

'What happened to Sam's family?'

Maddie sighs and leans against a wall

'Her grandmother had a heart attack when the news got out about Sam killing Vlad, she was dead before anyone could even get up, her parents died in a car crash five years ago. I think their ghosts all took refuge in some Incan temple.'

Danny flies slowly towards the dilapidated Manson house and floats in to Sam's room, he sighs as she snarls. Danny utters a quick apology to her before his body begins to glow green, his outer image begins to bubble and in a bright flash of green, Danny Phantom ceases to exists, as does what remained of Sam Manson's ghost half. The old house begins to crumble around the body of Samantha Manson, a soft smile on her face, and the engagement ring Danny was going to give her still on her finger.

Tucker brushes away tears as he watches the emergency services pull out the covered corpse of Sam from the rubble, he seeks his comfort in the closest Fenton to him; Jazz who pulls the younger boy closer as she too begins to cry at the sight of the body bag. Tucker stands up right and yells

'Wait a minute.'

He runs over to the stretcher and pulls down the zip, exposing Sam to the world, the harsh scowl that permeated her face for a decade was gone leaving a peaceful yet sad face for her. He places a soft kiss to her forehead and pulls off her ring. Which he would wear on a chain for the rest of his life, as a reminder of his two lost friends.

* * *

**Authors note:** I want to thank MiddiVampira, who was the root of this ending, although I doubt i went the way she intended


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonlight Caresses**

The moon held comfort for her. It was the gentle caress of a lost lover.

The petite Gothic woman faded into the pathetic skeletal figure, curled on a soft bed of deep violet, her pale waxen skin standing out offensively. The window thrown open wide, as was a habit for the young woman, for every night He would fly in. admittedly back then, a shut window would never have stopped his entry.

The bitter cold comforted her, reminded the young woman of his nocturnal visits, lazily floating around the room, his shock of white hair glowing in the pale light of a full moon.

Much like tonight although the cold, biting in to her naked body, held naught to the deathly chill he held.

The moon could merely wane from its zenith destined to climb triumphantly once again.

She was at her nadir, and there would be no climb for this frail body again.

For death was in the moonlights genteel caress

Will is what ensured her lost lover four more years, borrowed and returned to the source.

His human form lay broken and rotting in the soft ground.

His spirit was missing, sworn never to be found by those still wandering the mortal plains, suffering mortal pains.

She knew, beyond all doubt, she knew. From the moment she stumbled from the device she intended to use to gain her revenge.

She was destined to die by nights end.

The half she killed was killing her body slowly and torturously. Second by second, another cell died. Cellular degradation would be her fall, internal bleeding was his fall.

Her Last Will lay in plain sight. As it had from the moment she stepped in to her home, weak and weary.

Her vast inheritance, every single dollar of the ten hundred million, was to go to her two surviving friends, who in the suffering of loss had found each other, with the single proviso; half of that was to go to the awards bearing the name of her fallen hero.

They had cried when she told them. It was so soon after the loss of Danny, barely four months had passed when she told the new couple her time was drawing nigh. They had cried holding each other like lost children, and together they cried themselves to sleep, seeking what comfort they could from the others warmth.

She smiled softly to the soft touch of the moon and closed her dull violet eyes.

They never opened again.

Tucker kneels by the foot of two graves, one reads;

Here lies Samantha Elizabeth Manson

Born 26th June 1989

Died 22nd July 2008

The other reads;

Here lies Daniel James Fenton

Born 26th June 1989

Died 22nd April 2008

Many had joked that the couple were inseparable, and they proved that point, for even death did not divide them. Four months to the very minute had passed, when Sam died from the time Danny had died. Stated even by the autopsy, in both their hearts has stopped beating at around 2:55AM.

The technophile withdraws a blade, examining it for a few minutes, letting the soft moonlight glint diabolically of its side; he kneels closer to the cold slabs and carves.

'Brave in life, Brave in death, this pair rest with who they would have in life. The world will never know heroes like these.'

After sitting back, Tucker looks at the two monuments, all too small and insignificant, to the lives of two amazing people. A soft voice catches his attention

'They would have liked that Tucker.'

He smiles at the familiar soothing voice

'I knew them both well. I just wish they were here still. It's been…hard.'

'Come on Tucker, we have a big day tomorrow.'

Tucker gives a soft smile

'One minute Jazz, I think Danny and Sam should be the first to know.'

The red head smiles softly and walks over.

'Guys, Jazz and I have something to tell you: We're getting married. I wish we could have told you to your faces, and I wish you could be at our wedding, we'll save you some seats right at the front.'

Jazz smiles and gives Tucker a soft kiss on his cheek as the pair turn to walk away, they both shiver. Unbeknownst to the retreating figures, as a pair of glowing green eyes watch them go, smiles evident in the ghostly depths, which shine with tears.

It began in the moonlight, the slow and gradual death of a bright young couple, but it was in that moonlight, the light of a new couple was born.

**Authors Note: **I got the idea of a rather dour and melancholy ending where Sam died, that grew in to a separate version which will be posted soon. This idea grew from just one line of that ending, which related to the moonlight shining on the wasted form of Sam and eventually Tucker and Jazz. I hope you enjoy this ending.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wasting away**

Sam groans as she looks out of the window, the young woman had absolutely no energy. It would wear her out to lift her arm. Her parents had called in every doctor and specialist in the world, but none could stop what was happening.

Samantha Elizebeth Manson, was dying.

A month prior, she had stepped in to the Fenton's ghost portal, to attempt to seek revenge for her lost love. The moment she stumbled out, she knew there was a problem. Her body was slowly killing itself.

The part of her that was killed to make her half ghost, was only half dead, and it sought to balance it all.

Her own body was killing itself, and nothing could stop it.

The once fit and shapely young woman was now an emaciated figure, each of her bones clearly visible on her body, the waxen skin hanging from her tiny frame. Her vivid amethyst eyes were now dull and empty. Her spirit was the first to die after all.

Her raven hair feathered out around her pillow, a dark halo for her, the soft sheen nowlong gone, it was now dull, and greasy.

The beauty was now a skeletal figure, with no hope to live much longer.

The moon shone down on her, a full moon. Her dull eyes searched it out, as the chill bit in to her exposed arms, the window had been left open for a long dead lover. She knew her end was near, and she was happy. Her Will lay on her table and the door open.

One final word slipped from the young woman's lips, upon which a soft smile could be seen.

'…Danny…'

A black haired figure slowly floated in, with a soft flutter, and Sam died.

Adel Manson was walking in to Sam's room the next morning to check upon her daughter. The ensuing scream woke up the entire house hold. Thurnston Manson was at his distraught wife's side, and Victoria Manson shed silent tears, a grandmother shouldn't have to bury her grand daughter.

Tucker Foley ran down the street, he had a very bad feeling since two o'clock in the morning, and he was rushing to check upon his dying friend. He ran around the corner in time to see an ambulance pull up outside. He ran inside, ignoring the staff and past the medics.

He reached Sam's cold side in record time. He wept and cried like a small child, he noted the soft smile on her pale face. He reaches over and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead.

'You're like my sister Sam, just as Danny was like my brother, I'll miss you both. I want you to wait for me.'

Jazz held a weeping Tucker as they watched her casket placed in a mausoleum, a shared Team Phantom mausoleum in which Danny Fenton also rested. The door would only ever be opened five times. Once for Danny, now passed, once for Sam now passed. once for Tucker, once for Jazz, and once for Danni.

Tucker took the death of his two closest friends hard, they kept him glued to society, without them, he would retreat to a world of computers. It was hard for Jazz to watch him slowly disappear, he never went to school anymore, rarely slept or ate, and it was ripping her apart.

It was only when he was found collapsed in his room that they took the emaciated man in to hospital.

The nurses all noted that Tucker Foley looked as if he had given up the will to live. He certainly stopped caring of how he looked, his hair had grown at least an inch, and he had a course beard.

He never said a word, he just lay and looked out of the window, at night the moon would linger above him, when all other patients had long gone to sleep.

The once proud techno geek was now lay on a bed, sustenance came from an IV in his arm. It was breaking Jazz's heart, she sat at his side with Danni every single day, talking to him, holding his hand.

Four and a half weeks after he was admitted to hospital, the nurse on duty heard the first words he had spoken since he informed Jazz of Sam's death. They were once again spoken to Jazz.

'Jazz, I want you to know, I love you.'

Danni sat watching Jazz blither on about having a great life together, if he would just talk back to her, if he would just eat. Neither ever happened and the young woman knew. He was going to die soon.

Tucker lay looking up upon the moon smiling softly at it. A pair of figures slowly drifted down as his eyes drifted shut for the last time.

Jazz and Danni stood crying as they watched Tucker's casket placed in the mausoleum. Black berets resting upon their heads as a mark of respect for the dead man. Jazz broke down in tears when she heard Tucker had died during the night, the nurses told them he died with a smile on his face.

The Death of Danny was hard on Jazz, to know her lively little brother was never going to laugh with her again was beyond painful, the death of Sam was hard too, she and the young Goth had grown a sisterly bond over the years, and to have that bond ripped away was heart breaking, but now Tucker had joined his two friends. The pain of loosing the man she secretly loved was unbearable, and slowly she too began to fade.

The Fentons watched on in horror as Jazz wept herself to sleep every night, rarely eating, and forever sat at the Team Phantom Mausoleum. Waiting for the doors to open and permit her entry. Danni, the daughter born unto them from a cloning tried to persuade the young woman to live on for the passed members of Team Phantom, but all attempts were in vain.

Her long red hair was always bright, shimmering like flames, it seems, those were the flames of her life, for as they slowly died out, so to did Jazz. Her eyes, which Tucker had so loved in life, were full of pain, long gone was her youthful energy and insatiable curiosity.

The moon hung high above the cemetery, the stars twinkled on ignoring the pain going on beneath their pale radiance. A thin young red head sits in front of a large marble mausoleum, her dead eyes watching the door forlornly.

'…Tucker…'

A soft glow began to seep from within the door of the resting place of three heroes, and the shock of black hair and shimmering blue eyes of her dead brother slowly steps out.

'Hey Jazz.'

Jazz gapes at the young man,

'Danny, I thought you said you were never coming back?'

A laugh reaches her ears as slowly, Sam steps out of the tomb.

'We aren't ghosts Jazz, we're acting as guides in to the other side.'

A third pale glow reaches her eyes as Sam walks over to Danny and the two grasp hands.

'Hey Jazz, I've missed you.'

Tucker stands before her eyes. Gone is the emaciated figure, as is the afro and beard. The young woman rushes over and pulls the dead techno geek in to a hug.

'I've missed you so much Tucker. I really hope this isn't a hallucination.'

Tucker smiles as he runs his hand through her hair.

'We're not hallucinations Jazz. We've come for you.'

Tears well up in the young woman's eyes as she looks between the three people smiling at her.

'I'm going to die aren't I?'

Danny nods slowly.

'I'm afraid you're going to die before the sun rises, our energy may attract some one, but they will only find your body.'

Tucker guides the young woman to the side of the marble mausoleum and rests her down on the floor.

'It'll be over quickly Jazz, you won't feel a thing.'

Jazz nods as Tucker slowly kisses the young woman, and her eyes slowly close, for the last time.

Danni sits bolt upright in her bed, tears running down her eyes as she scrambles from her bed and pulls on some clothes. She had seen them, Danny, Sam and Tucker, take Jazz in to whatever place she was due for in death. She had to go and check upon Jazz at the cemetery.

A white blur flew through the sky, leaving a tiny green trail of tears in its path as the cemetery came in to sight, along with a comforting white glow. The tomb of her fallen comrades comes in to view, and she gasps, her three dead friends stand talking to Jazz, she stands holding the hand of Tucker before they begin to walk back through the door of their resting place, tears stream from her eyes as she watches her older brother and sister vanish, followed by her brother and sister in arms. She swoops down and pounds upon the door, yelling for the four to return to her, return to the world on a whole, she slowly drops to her knees and wails up at the sky in anguish.

Maddie walks in to the kitchen, the soft smell of coffee lingering in the air as the sun begins to peek above the horizon. A heaviness lingers upon her heart as she looks at a picture of her son, tears glisten in her eyes as she remembers the call no mother wishes to receive.

_The phone rings out as Maddie walks over to it, grumbling about failed ghost detectors acting up again and picks up the phone_

'_Hello?'_

'_Hello, is this the Fenton's?'_

'_Yes, this is Maddie Fenton, how may I help you?'_

'_Mrs Fenton, this is Amity Park College Hospital, I'm afraid I have some bad news about your son, Daniel.'_

'_Has he been in an accident, is he hurt?'_

_Maddie hears a sigh on the other end of the line as her mind races with the possibilities of what may be wrong._

'_Your son was caught in a ghost fight Mrs Fenton, he was pronounced dead on arrival, I'm so sorry.'_

_Jack was startled away from the lab by a sudden scream, he rushes up to his wife's side and says_

'_What's up Maddie?'_

_Maddie looks at her husband with tears in her eyes._

'_Danny, He's…Danny's died.'_

No mother would wish to hear of their son's death, it was only in the hospital that they found out Danny had been the one fighting the ghost, her son's Will told them all they needed to know, and the Manson Family paid for a mausoleum befitting for the burial of heroes. A soft whimper catches her attention and she hears a soft and strained voice.

'…Mom.'

Maddie smiles slightly, the voice was Danni, a clone of her son, and she had never called her Mom, only calling her "Aunt Maddie", she turns to face the black haired girl, and screams. Danni is stood there, her eyes red and puffy, blood covering her broken hands. The pale and evidently dead body of her eldest daughter Jazz lay in her arms.

'Mom, Jazz is…she's….'

The girl drops to her knees and weeps as she pulls the body of her older sister closer.

Jack rushes down at the sound of his wife's scream, he runs in to the kitchen to see his wife and younger daughter clinging to each other with a limp Jazz held between them, Danni looks up at the bear of a man with watery blue eyes, perfectly like the eyes of her brother and says

'Dad…Jazz is…. She's… dead.'

The funeral was a sombre affair, Danni wept as she watched the body of her sister interned in to the mausoleum in which housed three other young bodies, Maddie pulls her daughter closer, her own tears splashing down on her head, two of her children had died in less then a year. Jack looks morosely in to the tomb, three other caskets are plainly visible, a bust of the occupant smiling sadly upon the casket. He looks down on the black hair of his remaining child and sobs, pulling the young woman in to a hug, the pain of loosing their family members was harsh, he wasn't letting the only teenaged Fenton go.

Danni sighs as she looks out her bedroom window, a soft knocking reaches her ears. Maddie walks in and sits beside her daughter, wrapping a comforting arm around the young woman.

'Danni, are you going to be okay?'

Danni looks at her mother with tears in her eyes.

'I don't know mom. I saw them all, I saw Danny, Sam Tucker and Jazz walk in to their tomb, They were ghosts I know, but I wanted nothing more then to see them again. I wanted to hear Danny laugh and call me "squirt", I wanted to hear Sam point out how alike Danny and I are, I wanted to hear Tucker jokingly flirt with me… I wanted to hear Jazz start her psychobabble again. I think I arrived just after Jazz died.'

Maddie pulls her daughter closer and says

'There hasn't been a day gone by that I haven't wished to hear them all again, Tucker and Sam were practically family to me. I miss them just as much as you do dear, and it's because of that, that I will live on as long as I can. That's what they would want for us Danni.'

A voice slides in to the room

'She's right squirt.'

The pair turn their heads to see Danny smile sadly at the pair. Maddie rushes over to pull her son in to a hug, only to pass right through him, feeling an odd warmth as she went.

'I can't interact with the living mom at the moment, I'm sorry.'

Danni sobs as she looks at her brother.

'Danny, Are you a ghost now?'

Danny shakes his head.

'Believe it or not, Sam, Jazz, Tucker and myself are all angels now.'

A pair of wings slowly unfurl from behind Danny, feathers of amazingly pure white.

'I'm here to talk to you Danni. It was deemed necessary for some intervention between the living and those no longer.'

Danni walks slowly over her brother, aching to pull him in to a hug and never to let go.

'I know what's going through your mind Danni. If you go through with it, you'll never be with us again. You need to wait for your own time, You need to make some friends, you need to find some one to love and who loves you back, and when your time comes, We'll all come for you.'

Maddie looks at her son with tears in her eyes, the beautiful wings glistening in her eyes, and her hand reaches out to touch them, only to slide through.

'Have I died and gone to Hell, I see my son, yet I can't touch him.'

Danny looks at his mother sadly.

'I can't be touched by anything in the realm of the living mom, I can't even touch the floor.'

A slowly swirling orb of white light appears behind Danny as he drops to the floor, Jazz walks out and hugs her mother, her lost beauty returned.

'I'm sorry I died mom, but I was not intended to live any longer in this realm.'

Maddie rushes over and pulls the red headed angel in to a hug, tears pouring from her eyes.

'It's ok Jazz, as long as you're happy now.'

Jazz smiles as Danny walks over and pulls his mother in to a hug, her fingers slide over the beautiful wings, revelling in the soft silkiness of his more then impressive plumage.

'They're so…beautiful Danny.'

Danny pulls away slowly and says

'I'll be waiting for you mom, it's really beautiful on the other side, I half expected the Ghost Zone.'

Danielle Salt-Fenton lies back in her bed, lively blue eyes shimmering up at the full moon, her long silver hair splayed out behind her. Time had ravaged her body, and the fit muscles and taut skin of a nineteen year old had given way to a weak and wrinkled ninety year old. She smiles as a group of figure slowly float in.

'Hey there Bro, long time no see. I think you owe me a few decades worth of presents.'

Danny smiles at his younger sister

'How will a pair of wings and your old body, I mean your young body, seeing as you are in your _old_ body.'

'Damn you Danny. If I were a few years younger I'd…'

'You'd still be old.'

'You've come for me haven't you Danny?'

Danny nods

'I've waited eighty four years for you, I spent the last year alone. You've made me a very happy old woman bro.'

Danny smiles

'You aren't old any more squirt.'

Danni looks down and smiles, she sees her sixteen year old womans body, and not the body of a one hundred year old woman she had been inhabiting.

'There's some one here to see you as well.'

Danni looks up and smiles as she sees the dark hair of her husband, who died peacefully in his sleep a year earlier.

'Come on Danni, mom's waiting for you, and dad will be more then happy as well.'

Danni brushes away a tear as she watches her granddaughter walk in, almost a spitting image of Danni at her age, she watches the woman slowly close her empty eyes and brush away her own tears

'You're back with Great Grandpa again Great Grandma, we'll all miss you.'


End file.
